Many patients with liver failure will die while awaiting transplantation. A Bioartificial Liver Assist System (BAL), a device using porcine hepatocytes, has been developed. During the past year the safety of BAL has been established, leading to the design of an FDA-approved, industry supported multicenter clinical trial which will begin in early 1996 to determine the efficacy of BAL in patients awaiting liver transplantation.